1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dropper assembly, more particularly to a dropper assembly having a dropper mechanism for stably and quantitatively dispensing a liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cosmetic lotions are essential for most females. Generally, the cosmetic lotion is received in containers with a pump head or a spray head. In use, the cosmetic lotion in the conventional container is dispensed through the pump head in liquid form or through the spray head in spray form. However, dispensing of the cosmetic lotion through the spray head of the conventional container may result in unnecessary waste, while dispensing of the cosmetic lotion through the pump head may leave some residual cosmetic lotion in the flow channel of the pump head. In view of the fact that the conventional container with the pump head or the spray head is not suitable for storing expensive cosmetic lotion, cosmetic manufacturers use a dropper assembly to dispense the expensive cosmetic lotion. The conventional dropper assembly includes a pipette and a plastic head that is mounted on a top of the pipette. The pipette is driven to draw the cosmetic lotion from a container and to expel the cosmetic lotion from the pipette by consecutive squeezing and releasing operations of the plastic head. However, the conventional dropper assembly cannot ensure that the cosmetic lotion is drawn in precise quantities or dosages for each use. Although an exterior surface of the pipette may be provided with graduations, it is inconvenient to draw the cosmetic lotion for each use accompanied by careful observation of the graduations. In view of this, there is still a need for further improvement of the conventional dropper assembly.